EDEN
by Warringer
Summary: Die letzten Menschen auf der EDEN
1. Disclaimer

EDEN  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht   
verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFöG.  
  
Ranma ½ gehört Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
Alles was sonst verwendet wird gehört irgendjemandem.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfüttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Schalgerparade bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics können süchtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die   
Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Kapitel 1 (unvollständig)

EDEN  
  
  
  
Er stand an einem groÃŸen Panoramafenster und starrte in die absolute SchwÃ¤rze, die sich hinter den etwa zwanzig Zentimeter dicken Fenster aus transparentem Stahlcarbonium ausbreitete und nur an einigen Stellen von hellen Punkten unterbrochen wurde. Er hatte die HÃ¤nde auf dem RÃ¼cken gefaltet und atmete tief ein und aus.  
  
Man konnte von hinten nur die schrzen Haare sehen, die in einen etwa vierzig Zentimeter langen Pferdeschwanz Ã¼ber seinem RÃ¼cken lagen. Das Gesicht des gut ein Meter achzig GroÃŸen jungen Mannes konnte man nur als Reflektion im Fenster erkennen. Es zeigte ein asiatisches Gesicht mit blauen Augen, die einen leichten Stich in Graue besaÃŸen. Der Ausdruck in den Augen und dem Gesicht passte nicht zu dem etwa AchzehnjÃ¤hrigen, sondern zeigte daÃŸ er mehr durchlebt hatte, als sein scheinbares Alter verriet. Sein Gesicht war von tiefer Sorge gezeichnet. Eine Sorge, die nicht zu einem so jungen Gesicht passte.  
  
"Ranma, wir sind gleich soweit," sagte eine weibliche Stimme, Ã¼ber einen versteckten Lautsprecher.  
  
Ranma nickte.  
  
"Ich komme gleich."  
  
FÃ¼r kurze Zeit glitten seine Gedanken in die Zeit zurÃ¼ck, als alles begonnen hatte.  
  
Damals hatten AuÃŸerirdische die Erde angegriffen und begonnen jedes Leben auf dem Planeten einfach auszulÃ¶schen. Ihre GrÃ¼nde waren einfach. Die Menschen stellten eine Gefahr fÃ¼r sie da. Sollten die Menschen erst einmal beginnen in den Weltraum zu riesen und sich mit Ãœberlichtgeswchwindigkeit zu bewegen, wÃ¤ren sie frÃ¼her oder spÃ¤ter auf das Imperium der Aliens gestoÃŸen und es mit sehr hoher Warscheinlichkeit vernichtet. Aber damals waren die Menschen keine Bedrohung fÃ¼r sie, also vernichteten sie die Meschheit.  
  
Nur etwa dreihundert Menschen Ã¼berlebten diesen Genozid. Sie wurden von einer anderen auÃŸerirdischen Rasse, den Keepern, wie sie sich selbst nannten, gerettet. Ein GerÃ¤t, daÃŸ den Transporter aus Star Trek wie ein Spielzeug  
  
aussehen lieÃŸ, beamten sie diese dreihundert Menschen auf ihr Schiff. Sie hÃ¤tten mehr Menschen retten kÃ¶nnen, aber sie kamen einfach zu spÃ¤t. Uns selbst wenn sie rechtzeitig angekommen wÃ¤ren, hÃ¤tten sie nur etwa tausend Menschen retten kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Warum sie nicht den Versucht machten, die Anderen Aliens, die Grys, an dem VÃ¶lkermord zu hindern? Sie konnten es nicht. Ihr Flotte war klein und grade ausreichend und ihre einzige Welt zu schÃ¼tzen. Und die Grys besaÃŸen eine Flotte deren GrÃ¶ÃŸe in die Hundertausende ging.  
  
Der Transporter der Keeper hatte noch eine weitere Funktion, er statte alle geretteten Meschen mit zusÃ¤tzlichen Erinnerungen und FÃ¤higkeiten aus, die sie benÃ¶tigten um in der harten RealitÃ¤t der MilchstrÃŸe zu Ã¼berleben. Der Transport hatte auch eine unerwartete Nebenwirkung. Alle Geretten blieben mit ihrem Alter auf dem Stand, auf dem sie waren, als die gebeamt wurden.  
  
Wie auch immer, die Grys bemerkten den Transport und griffen das Schiff an. Das Schiff selbst wurde nicht beschÃ¤digt, aber die Keeper-Besatzung starb und das Schiff floh selbstÃ¤ndig. Die Ãœberlebenden wurden mit dem Bordcomputer konfrontiert, der ihnen das Schiff Ã¼bergab. Laut seiner Aussage war das eine gÃ¤ngige Politik der Keeper. Die Ãœberlebenden eines Volkes, das von einem anderen Volk ausgerottet wurde, sollte auf diese Wiese ein neuer Anfang ermÃ¶glicht werden. Also wurden die letzten Mitglieder der Spezies Homo sapiens zu heimatlosen Wanderen zwischen den Sternen. Das war vor fÃ¼nfhundert Jahren.  
  
Ranma Saotome schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf als er darÃ¼ber nachdachte. Er war seit vierhundertfÃ¼nfzig Jahren der Kommandant dieses Schiffes, nachdem der alte Kommandant, ein Amerikaner namens John Clarke, ein ehemaliger CIA-Agent, bei einem Unfall mit einem undichten Raumanzug ums Leben kam.  
  
Er hatte die Verantwortung Ã¼ber inzwischen wieder siebenhundert Menschen, die allesamt relativ Unsterblich waren, und ein Kugelraumschiff, das, obwohl mit fÃ¼nfhundert Metern Durchmesser, klein war. Die Verantwortung Ã¼ber die Heimat der Menschheit seit fÃ¼nfhundert Jahren und das mit Abstand am meisten von den Gry gesuchte Restvolk.  
  
Die einzigen Menschen die Ranma damals auf dem Schiff kannte war die Nerima Wrecking Crew. Akane Tendo, inzwischen seine Frau, Nabiki und Kasumi, Ukjo, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga und Ranma's Schwester Ranko. Ranma hatte inzwischen drei Kinder und zwei Enkel. Nunja, die Flucht lieÃŸ nicht sehr viel Zeit fÃ¼r die Erhaltung der Art und es lebten auch nur hundertfÃ¼nfzig Menschen, die noch wuÃŸten, wie schÃ¶n es auf der Erde war.  
  
Ranma verkniff sich eine TrÃ¤ne, als er daran dachte, Das zwei seiner Enkel in letzen Gefecht mit den Gry gefallen waren.  
  
Er atmete tief durch und verlieÃŸ den Raum. Hinter ihm kam ein schmutzig- brauner Planet in Sicht, der von dunkleren Wolken und einem grauen Mond umkreist wurde.  
  
Ranma betrat die Zentrale der EDEN. Ein Name, hinter dem eine gewisse Ironie steckte, wie jeder zugab. In der Bibel stand, daÃŸ die Menschheit im Garten Eden mit Adam und Eva begonnen hatte. Jetzt lebten die letzten Meschen in diesem Universum auf einem Raumschiff namens EDEN.  
  
Er ging direkt auf den Sessel des Kommandanten zu. Alle Mitglieder der BrÃ¼ckencrew waren anwesend. Der erste Offizier, Darryl Michailowitz, die beiden SteuermÃ¤nner, Akane Tendo und Jewgeni Zarkow, der Ortungsoffizier, Michel Schmidtz, der Waffensystemoffizier, Ryoga Hibiki, und die Wissenschafts- und Kommunikationsoffizierin, San Liu Xian. Alle waren Menschen, die auf der Erde noch ein normales Leben gefÃ¼hrt hatten. Nicht stÃ¤ndig auf der Flucht vor irgendwelchen Schiffen und Flotten, die es ihnen schwer machten.  
  
Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, sah Ranma auf den Hauptbildschirm. Er zeigte den schmutzig-braunen Planeten und den grauen Mond. Er schÃ¼ttelte betrÃ¼bt den Kopf.  
  
"Und sie war einmal so schÃ¶n," murmelte er.  
  
Er starrte noch einige Sekunden auf den Bildschirm, wie die anderen auch. Dann drehte er sich um.  
  
"San, wie sieht es aus? Ist der Compressor bereit?"  
  
San nickte.  
  
"Er ist bereit."  
  
"Gut. - Nichts wie weg. Raus aus diesem verfluchten Universum."  
  
Er sprach damit allen an Bord aus der Seele. Die immerwÃ¤hrende Flucht war ein Fluch. Und mit dem Interdimensionscompressor wÃ¼rden sie diesem Fluch entfliehen. Genauso, wie der Transporter die FlÃ¼che von Jusenkyo gebrochen hatte.  
  
San nickte ein zweites Mal.  
  
"Ich starte die Ãœberganssequenz."  
  
Ein blaues Licht flammte in einem langsamen Rhytmus im gesammten Schiff auf und in den tiefen Eingeweiden der Maschienensektion erwachte ein kleier, etwa fÃ¼nf Kubikmeter groÃŸer WÃ¼rfel zum Leben.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit begann das gesammte Schiff von auÃŸen blau zu leuchten, als gigantische Kraftfelder an der Struktur des Weltraumes zu zerren begannen und einen RiÃŸ im Weltraum schufen. Die EDEN schien an Form zu verlieren, lÃ¶ste sich langsam auf und verschwand.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite erschien sie langsam, wie ein Bild auf einem alten SchwarzweiÃŸ-Fernseher, der nur langsam zu Leben erwachte.  
  
Vor der EDEN stand der blau-weiÃŸe Ball eines Planeten, der Erde.  
  
WÃ¤hrend alle anderen in der Zentrale aufsprangen und jubelten, war Ranma nicht so sehr nach jubeln zu mute. Alles in ihm schrie fÃ¶rmlich, daÃŸ sie vom Regen in die Traufe geraten waren. Vielleicht nicht ganz so ein groÃŸes Problem, wie die Gry, aber es wÃ¼rde Probleme geben. Das wuÃŸte Ranma.  
  
"Wenn mich jemand sucht ich bin im Casino."  
  
Ranma sah das Glas in seiner Hand an, in der eine grÃ¤uliche FlÃ¼ssigkeit hin und her schwappte. Er hob das Glas an den Mund und stÃ¼rzte den Inhalt herunter.  
  
"Ich hoffe, wir kommen hier endlich an richtigen Alkohol. Dieses Zeug ist einfach nicht dazu geeignet sich zu besaufen."  
  
Ranma wuÃŸte wovon er sprach. Seit er Kommandant der EDEN war und damit in gewisser Weise das Oberhaupt der restlichen Menschheit, hatte er sich mehr als nur einmal betrunken. Nicht jeden Tag, aber es kam alle paar Wochen vor, wenn er glaubte, das ihm die Probleme Ã¼ber den Kopf zu wachsen drohten.  
  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht. Warum bist du nicht glÃ¼cklich, wie die anderen auch. Vor allen Dingen du hast es verdient."  
  
Ranma sah seine Schwester an, die in ihrer Freizeit an der Bar im Casino arbeitete. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nur so ein ungutes GefÃ¼hl."  
  
Ranko nickte. Dann fÃ¼hlte Ranma wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Es war ein scheinbar zwÃ¶lf jÃ¤hriges MÃ¤dchen mit roten Haaren und einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Gib mir einmal das selbe, was mein..."  
  
Sie sah Ranma von der Seite an und lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"...GroÃŸvater hatte."  
  
Ranma sah sie an.  
  
"Du weist das ich nicht so genannt werden will, Washu. Das bewirkt nur das ich mich alt fÃ¼hle."  
  
Washu sah Ranma skeptisch an.  
  
"Du bist alt. FÃ¼nfhundertzwanzig um genau zu sein."  
  
"Ja und du bist vierhundertelf."  
  
Obwohl es eine Art Bordgesetz war, niemanden mit dem Transporter zu beamen, der jÃ¼nger als zwanzig war, hatte es ein Gry-Angriff nÃ¶tig gemacht einige Kinder schnell von einem Planeten zu evakuieren. Unter ihnen war auch Washu, die zu dem Zeitpunkt grade einmal zwÃ¶lf war.  
  
"Was machen deine Daten?"  
  
"Ich werte sie grade aus. Vielleicht kann ich den Compressor noch verbessern."  
  
Ranma lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Ich habe nichts anderes von dem grÃ¶ÃŸten technischen Genie der Menschheit erwartet."  
  
Washu lÃ¤chelte breit und kippte ihren Drink herunter.  
  
"Was hast du eigentlich vor?"  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Lassen wir uns erst mal Ã¼berraschen. - Ranko, gib mir noch einen."  
  
Er empfing den Drink und stÃ¼rzte ihn herunter.  
  
"Mich interessiert, wie dieser Scotch schmekt, von dem Scotty immer schwÃ¤rmt, wenn er dieses Zeug trinkt," sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Ranma drehte sich nicht um. Er wuÃŸte wer da hinter ihm stand. Sie war etwas grÃ¶ÃŸer als er salbst, schlank, hatte fast weiÃŸe Haare, die einen starken Stich ins blaue hatten und konnte ziemlich wÃ¼tend werden. Sie kam dabei ganz nach ihrer Mutter.  
  
"Was mÃ¶chtest du, Ryoko?" fragte Ranko.  
  
"Das Ã¼bliche. - Nein, besser einen doppelten."  
  
"Wieder Probleme mit Corben gehabt?" fragte Washu.  
  
Ryoko nickte.  
  
"Immer das selbe mit ihm. Wenn er nicht teleportieren kÃ¶nnte, wÃ¤re er einfacher zu kriegen. Dieser Junge hat einfach zu viel Flausen im Kopf."  
  
Ranma lÃ¤chelte. Viele der an Bord aufgewachsenen Menschen hatten parapsychishe oder andere FÃ¤higkeiten. Ryoko und Washu waren dafÃ¼r Praradebeispiele. WÃ¤hrend Washu einen IQ hatte der weit Ã¼ber die 2500 hinaus ging, besaÃŸ Ryoko einige sehr interessante parapsychische KrÃ¤fte. Teleportation, Telekinese, eine natÃ¼rliche FÃ¤higkeit Bioenergie zu manipulieren, die sie nicht, wie z.B. Ranma oder Ryoga trainieren mÃ¼ÃŸte, und die FÃ¤higkeit des Phasengehens, d.h. sie konnte durch WÃ¤nde gehen und sich regelrecht unsichtbar machen, was in ihrer Stellung als Sicherheitschefin an Bord sehr nÃ¼tzlich war.  
  
"Er ist erst elf. Und als ob du nicht auch so gewesen wÃ¤rst."  
  
Ryoko verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Dad, das war etwas ganz anderes."  
  
Ranma lachte auf.  
  
"Ach ja? Ich kann mich daran erinnern, daÃŸ du Ryoga in den Maschienenraum teleportiert hast und er eine Woche brauchte, um wieder in die Zentrale zu kommen."  
  
"Das war vor fast fÃ¼nfhundert Jahren," entgegnete sie.  
  
"Ja und? Corben macht das selbe."  
  
Ryoko antwortete nicht sondern schÃ¼ttete den ihren Doppelten in ihren Hals. 


End file.
